


A Taste of Yule

by Andini08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hogwarts, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andini08/pseuds/Andini08
Summary: Hermione is in the middle of a trashy romance novel when she starts getting notes from a mystery person. When they decide to meet, what will happen?Prompt #3: There's an old copy of a book (write's choice) in the library. Hermione has been making anonymous notes in it, until one day, someone writes back. They plan to meet on the next Hogsmeade trip under the giant clock at Honeydukes.





	A Taste of Yule

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. *This is my first time ever writing and publishing a fanfiction work! I hope I do you proud!*

The lights were growing dim in the library, and Hermione heard Madam Pince shooing other students from alcoves were they were hidden. She signed and flopped back in the over sized stuffed chair in her own alcove where she was successfully hidden away reading her favorite wizard romance novel. Of course it had everything to do with Christmas and nothing to do with the 7 feet of parchment sitting on the floor in front of her that she should be concentrating on.

How could she concentrate on properties of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. She still had plenty of time to work on said essay, however, tomorrow was Christmas eve, and she had to find out who was writing in her favorite novel. Who was destroying this precious piece of literature, fiction or not, a piece of trash that it was? She dimmed the light of the lantern hanging above her head, hoping Madam Pince would forget she was hadn’t left the library.

Ten minutes later, she heard the old librarian blow out the final lantern and the heavy doors to the library bang shut, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She relit her lantern, and picked up her romance novel, _A Taste of Yule_. Flipping back to the page she left off on, her eyes found the offending markings in the center of the book where the two pages meet.

 _I want a taste of you_. That’s all it said, yet, somehow it made her groan in frustration. Imagining all of the people who could have written that there while reading this saucy novel left her panting in ways she had never experienced. She licked her lips, and dug through her rucksack. Pulling a quill and bottle of ink from the depths of her bag, she quickly wrote back, _and who are you?_ Not satisfied with the innocent remark, she marked a line through it, and wrote underneath it, _Perhaps, I want a taste of you, as well_.

She blew it dry, and closed her ink jar quickly. Throwing it back into her bag along with her quill and essay parchment, she left the book lying in the chair, and made a mad dash to the library doors. Before stepping out, she looked around to make sure she wasn’t going to be seen, Headgirl or not, she shouldn’t be out after hours unless she was on duty! She made it back to the head dorms with seconds to spare, as Mrs. Norris rounded the corner.

***

Christmas eve, Hermione woke up, still experiencing the dreams of a faceless male reading in her corner of the library, all she could make out was his dashing grin. The blonde hair and buff arms didn’t deter her when she stepped out of her head girl dorm to find Malfoy sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

“Malfoy.” she said, not stopping to see if he responded. She made it to breakfast in time to see Harry and Ron shoveling food down their faces. “Good morning guys.”

“Morning Mione.” Ron choked through a mouthful of eggs, not stopping to breathe, he shoveled more bacon in.

“Good morning Hermione. How are you?” Harry stopped to look at her. “Are you okay? You look pale.”

“Oh, I’m fine. Just up late reading. Starved, too!” She made herself a plate of all the breakfast foods upon the table, and gulped down a goblet full of pumpkin juice.

“So, what’s the plans for today?” Ginny asked, sitting down beside Harry. She kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed a pastry for herself.

“No classes and we don’t leave for home until noon. Too cold to go swimming in the lake, and Hogsmeade isn’t until the day after Christmas. I guess it’s some exploding snap and hanging in the common room.” Ron spoke up.

Ginny looked at Hermione pointedly, “Are you sure you want to stay at Hogwarts instead of coming to the Burrow with us?”

“Unfortunately, as Head girl, I have too much to do, and an essay to write for NEWT level Potions” Hermione said sadly, “But, I’m sure you will all have a wonderful Christmas.” she smiled. Everyone finished their breakfasts and headed toward the Gryffindor common room.

***

After seeing the Weasley’s and Harry off to the Burrow, Hermione made her way back inside the castle. Walking towards the library, she was pulling her scarf from around her head when she ran into someone, knocking herself to the ground

“Hey! Watch yourself!” a voice said, turning around. Glaring down at her was the only other person she thought was left at Hogwarts.

“Of course, I would literally run into you, Malfoy.” she responded. She got up, and dusted herself off. 

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going?” he asked, but had no malice towards her.

She stared at him. He had been acting strange all year. They shared a dorm, but he hardly ever spoke two words to her. He only acknowledged her when she acknowledged him first, but at least he wasn’t bullying her anymore. However, there were more than a few times that she had caught him staring at her. Once the war was over and his family had been cleared, Malfoy kept to himself. Even other Slytherin’s left him alone. Of course, he had his friends, but they stayed to themselves.

“I see you’re taking your head duties seriously, as well. Staying for the holiday?” she tried talking to him.

Malfoy’s face became unguarded for a second, “What do you care?”

“I’m just trying to be nice Malfoy. We’ve been dancing around each other since the term began.”

“I’m here aren’t I?” he responded. 

She nodded her head in acceptance, and turned to continue her way to the library. “Where are you going?” he called behind her.

“The library.” she simply said, not turning to see what Malfoy did.

***  
_You should be careful of what you say. Yuletide wishes may come true._ Hermione couldn’t concentrate on the story of forbidden lovers with this on repeat in her brain. Who was her mystery person? What if it were another girl? What if it were a younger student? What if it were a teacher! What if it were a forbidden lover just like the story. Who else would be reading this story? A trashy romance novel in a hidden alcove of the Hogwarts library. She laughed to herself. What if it were Malfoy? She giggled and took out her quill and ink.

 _I don’t even know who you are, and now you are probably gone home for Christmas. Do you even know who I am?_ Her guts were twisting, defacing school property was one thing, but she was writing in a book, something she swore to never do, but dang it, she wanted to know who was writing to her. She had been already making small notes throughout the whole book, anyway, what’s a few more?

After reading for a few hours, her stomach began to growl in hunger. She marked her new spot off in the story. She jumped when she heard the library doors bang. Someone else was here. Maybe it was her mystery book reader. Stretching out, she peered out from behind the shut curtain and only saw a few younger students milling about the bookshelves. She sighed, hoping she wasn’t day dreaming about an eleven year old.

She left the library and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. When she arrived, only a few Gryffindors were left behind, so she sat at the end of the table nearest the exit. 

“Earth to Hermione? Hello?” someone was waving their hand in front of her face.

She blinked. She had been daydreaming about that faceless male again. “Oh, hello Neville. I’m sorry, I was thinking. How are you today?”

“I’m okay. Decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas this year being that it is our final year and all.” he told her.

“It’s going to be sad next year, isn’t it?” she responded. “We’ll all have to get together still and do a Christmas brunch or something!”

“That is a wonderful idea.” Neville responded. Hermione finished her lunch and got up to leave just as Malfoy brushed past her. She headed back to the library to get a few more hours of reading in. I really need to write that essay. She thought.

***  
Back in her alcove, she noticed something was out of place. She threw her body back into the oversized armchair, picked up her book that was most definitely in a different position than what she had left it in, and opened up to the spot she had left off. Before she began to read about Antonio and Marsha, she flipped to her last note.

 _Yes, Hermione. I know exactly who you are. Wanna know who I am? Let’s meet in Hogsmeade under the giant clock at Honeydukes at 11._

Hermione’s thoughts began racing. So this person is still here for Christmas. So, it could be only a few people, and they have to be 3rd year and up. _Are you at least a guy and my age? Give me a hint._

She started to flip the page, when to her amazement, her words disappeared, and new words began to appear.

 _I charmed the book when before I left. I am most definitely a man, and I am your age. We see each other everyday, but we don’t see each other._

Hermione looked back at the words. Tapping her chin, she paused for just a second, took her wand out, and cast a charm to make sure no one would walk in on her in hidden part of the library, and a silence charm to make sure she wasn’t heard, either.

She dipped her quill in the ink once again, _what does that mean?_

 _Think about it, Hermione. Think about me, Hermione._ She did. The whole time she was reading about Antonio and their amazing sex scenes, she thought about this mystery guy that was thinking about her. She was panting, she was moaning. She couldn’t wait to see who this guy was.

 _I’ll meet you in Hogsmeade under the giant clock at Honeydukes the day after Christmas._ She wrote before she jumped up and ran to her dorms, needing a quick and cold shower to wash away the not-so-innocent thoughts.

***  
Christmas came quickly, and as much as Hermione loved the holiday, and the surrounding season, she was ready for it to be over. She missed her parents, and she missed her friends, but she was ready to meet her mystery man. She woke up Christmas morning to a pile of gifts under the small tree she and Malfoy shared in their shared common room.

“Happy Christmas Malfoy.” She said, wrapping her fluffy red robe around her. He looked at her, and grinned.

“Happy Christmas, to you as well, Granger. What happened to your hair? It’s more atrocious than normal.” He laughed.

Hermione to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, her curls were wild and free this morning, creating a scene that was funny, even to her. After showering yesterday evening, she chose to put on her pajamas and hangout in her dormitory than get dressed, which meant she hadn’t put anything in her hair to tame it. She waved her wand and tried to make her hair comply, but they only moved a fraction of an inch. She pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail and walked back into the common room. 

“Because you always look so fresh at 7 o’clock every single morning?” she asked the blonde, taking in his appearance. Not one hair out of place.

“Actually, when in the company of others, I try.” his superiority-air coming out.

“Oh well, I’ll get it under control later. Let’s open our gifts. Do you want to do it together?” She asked. She didn’t know why he was being halfway decent, but in the spirit of the holiday, she wasn’t complaining.

He looked at her quietly, “You want to share your Christmas morning with me?” he was unsure. 

“Come on Draco, it’s Christmas!” Hermione laughed and walked over and plopped down ungraciously on the floor. She picked up a gift and looked at the name tag. “This one is yours!” She held it out and waited for him to walk over. He sat down slowly, and took it from her. Holding it, he picked up one, and saw that it was hers, handed it to her.

Together, they opened their gifts. “This is gorgeous!” Hermione exclaimed. “There’s no sender name. I wonder…” she started to say, but trailed off. She immediately thought of her mystery writer. Had he sent this beautiful tome? A blank journal with pristine pages of the utmost quality with brown leather covers that were as soft as cashmere?

Draco just looked at her with a small smile playing on her face that she missed in all her excitement. They continued opening gifts and then headed down to breakfast together.

***

“Did I see you walk into the Great Hall with Malfoy?” Neville and Pavarti asked. 

“Yes, we opened our gifts together in the spirit of Yule! Christmas has always been one of my favorite holidays and we were alone, together. Then we walked here together in relative silence.” she explained. “Plus, he hasn’t been all that bad this year.” she smiled. They had a wonderful time, joking around about her yearly Weasley sweater and his flagrant disregard for all things Weasley. He wasn’t snide or mean one time.

***  
“Did I see you walking with Granger?” Blaise asked Draco with a knowing smile.

“Yes. Don’t smile at me like that.” Draco responded, dipping some eggs onto his plate.

“Have y’all slept together yet?” Theo butted in.

Choking on his pumpkin juice, Draco coughed, “No. I’m meeting her tomorrow at Hogsmeade though, but she doesn’t know it’s me.”

“We’ll be there to watch you sink and burn, mate.” Blaise joked.

“Thanks for the confidence.” Draco smirked.

***

Hermione went to the library after lunch that afternoon and hid in her alcove. She had to finish this story. Did Antonio and Marsha end up together forever, or were they just a Christmas romance? Flipping back to her last message, she saw nothing was written there. Had her mystery guy left? Did she just have to wait until tomorrow morning? She sighed. Taking a chance, she put the book down, and walked to Madam Pince to ask for a sheet of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. Madam Pince complied, although she wasn’t happy that Hermione forgot her materials.

When Hermione got back to the chair, she took a chance and wrote, _Are we still on for tomorrow?_

***  
Across the castle, Draco was hanging out in the Slytherin dormitory with his mates, when his pocket started to burn. He pulled out a galleon and saw a message written there. Hermione was writing there. She really was a genius when she came up with this idea during 6th year.

“What are you grinning at like that?” Theo asked.

Draco took his wand and put it to the coin. _Absolutely. Did you get your gift?_

***

When the words appeared before her, she smiled in happiness. _So it was you. I did, and I loved it. Thank you, so much. You must know me well._

A few seconds later, more words appeared. _I know you better than you think._

Hmm, Hermione thought. Maybe it is Neville. That would make sense. She flipped to the end of her trashy romance novel, and finished it up. However, she wasn’t done talking to her secret admirer. _I finished the story._

_Did it end the way you wanted it to?_

She thought for a minute. Antonio and Marsh ended up together forever. So, a trashy romance novel turned into a true love story. _I guess.. I saw it coming, but it was a happy ending, so it was a good ending._

 _I want a happy ending._ She looked at that and gulped. _Me too._ She wrote. After all of the fighting and war, everyone wanted a happy ending, but so few have found it, and even few believe in it.  
***

Hermione woke up the next morning, refreshed and rejuvenated. Her mind was cloudy and dreams of a blonde, faceless male kept coming back to the forefront of her thoughts. A smile so breathtaking and eyes so beautiful that kept stealing her thoughts. _Malfoy. I’m dreaming about Malfoy. My dreams are about a guy that has hated me for 7 years._ Her smile faltered. She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Opening the door knob, she walked into the bathroom, and ran right into… Malfoy. She fell backwards on her butt.

“Ugh..” She screeched, and she heard Malfoy’s voice hollering “Crap!” He ran over to her and held out his hand. She looked up at him, and the thought occurred to her that he has been nothing but a gentleman for the past few months of them living together. She took his hand, and noticed that he was wrapped in nothing but a towel. “I’m sorry, Malfoy. I should have knocked.”

“I should have locked the door.” he responded.

“I guess neither one of us were thinking this morning.” she laughed. “I’ll wait in my room. Let me know when you’re finished, please.” she started to walk out, when he started to talk.

“I’m actually done. You can have it.” He made a for the door, without stopping. She followed him out with her eyes, noticing his chiseled chest and water droplets that were still clinging to it. His mark, faded into his forearm, almost gone, still stood out against his porcelain skin. He was handsome, no wonder she was having dreams about him.

She took her time in the shower.

***  
When she got out of the shower, Malfoy was already gone. Hermione took her time getting ready, doing her hair and finding clothes that were flattering to her body. She even put a little bit of makeup on. Pulling on her sneakers and winter cloak, she headed to the library one last time. Back in her alcove, she opened her book, _A Taste of Yule_ , and wrote one last time.

_This is your last chance to back out!_

She waited a few seconds. _Why would I want to back out?_

What if it were her that wanted to back out. What if it were someone she wasn’t remotely interested in, like Neville. He would always be like a brother. What if something was happening between her and the blonde headed dormmate? What if she ruined that by meeting with this person. There were too many what-ifs.

 _Don’t over think it, Hermione._ Man, this person does know her. She would go. If they know her this well, it’s probably someone she could get to know.

 _Okay. I’ll see you soon._ She wrote back. She tossed the book down, and wandered out of the library. Walking to the Entrance Hall, she saw all of the remaining students that had stayed at Hogwarts, 3rd year and up, waiting for Professor McGonagall and Filch to let them head to carts that would take them into Hogsmeade.

She noticed Neville and Pavarti standing to one side of the hall and the Slytherins standing to the other side. She walked over to them. “Can I share a cart with you?” she asked. 

“Of course, Hermione.” Neville said. Pavarti smiled. 

Standing against the wall, she noticed the Slytherins laughing and moving about like they were playing. Malfoy looked so handsome dressed in his black slacks and jumper. His blonde hair slicked to the side. _Stop Hermione. That’ll never happen._ He looked up at her, and winked. Hermione blushed.

“Listen up students, the carts are here. Make your way to one, and don’t get left!” McGonagall said.

The three Gryffindors made their way to a carriage, meeting up for the last one with the three remaining Slytherins.

“Come on guys, we can just walk.” Neville suggested. Hermione and Pavarti made to follow him when the Slytherin’s stopped them. 

“We don’t mind sharing.” Blaise spoke up. Neville looked at them with uncertainty in his eyes, and then looked at Hermione and Pavarti. Hermione studied Draco and Theo, and then smiled. 

“Okay. Come on Neville, Pavarti. I think it’ll be okay.” she told them. They climbed into the carriage and the six students set off to Hogsmeade.

The ride was mostly silent, but Neville, trying to be friendly, asked, “Any plans for the day?”

“I have a few things to do.” Hermione responded. “I need to buy some more quills and parchment, and I have a meeting later. What about you?”

“Nothing really. I just want to visit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.” he stated. “You want to meet up for lunch at The Three Broomsticks later on?” he asked politely, “You too, Pavarti”

“Sure.” they both agreed. Hermione saw Blaise look at Draco, and Theo kick him in the shin. Draco just kept looking out the window as if he wasn’t paying attention. However, Hermione knew he was listening to the conversation. What’s that about? She wondered.

The carriages made it to Hogsmeade, and they climbed out. “I’ll see you soon.” Hermione took off towards Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. She stepped inside and shook the snow from her cloak. Wandering towards the quills, she found her favorite set and picked up three. Then she headed towards the parchment sets and got enough to last her until the next Hogsmeade trip. She set off to pay for her items whens he ran into Malfoy.

“We’ve must stop running into each other like this.” She said, laughing.

He laughed and responded, “We are making a habit of it.” They parted ways, and she paid for her purchases. She made her way outside to look at the giant clock. She still had 20 minutes until she had to be at giant clock for her mystery date with her mystery writer. She walked down to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

When she walked in, the bell dinged, and she heard a course of “Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Where You’ll Find A Joke For Every Occasion!” She said hello and wandered a bit, but didn’t find anything she needed, so she left and walked to Honeydukes for a small token of appreciation to buy for her mystery date. She couldn’t afford anything as nice as the journal, but she had to do something. She bought some sweets, and then, when it was finally time, she walked outside.

***

The giant clock hung above her head, surrounded by people, but no one else was there that could be the mystery writer. Her bags sitting at her feet, she stood there waiting.

“Granger, what are you doing just standing in the cold?” a voice behind her asked.

She turned around to see Malfoy standing there, wrapped up in his winter cloak, smiling, handsome as ever.

“If you must know, I’m waiting on someone.”

“Someone needing a happy ending?” he asked. She snapped her head up so fast, her neck cringed in pain. 

“What did you say?” she asked. 

“I need a happy ending, Hermione. I’ve been trying all year to get your attention.” Draco said.

“Are you playing some kind of joke on me?” she asked, in disbelief.

“No. I promise. The journal. I bought you that. The trashy romance novel, I figured out what you were reading so I could get your attention. Some book, by the way.” He joked. His smile was blinding her.

“Seriously, Malfoy? You want to get to know me?”

“Do you see me, yet, Hermione? I liked it better when you called me Draco, by the way. I told you I’d meet you under the giant clock, well, here I am. Can we just go somewhere and talk?” He pleaded.

Hermione thought for a minute. _We see each other everyday, but we don’t see each other._ She remembered his riddle in the book. _He was right. We do see each other every day, but I don't really see him, do I?_ She thought about all the things he had said, all the things he hadn’t done over the course of the school year and all the things he had done. Christmas morning, the journal. He seems to have had changed. Sharing the carriage with her and her friends this morning. “Sure, I think I’d like that.”

They set off to The Three Broomsticks. When they walked in, Neville called for Hermione to join them, but when he saw her with Malfoy, his questioning look, she walked over. “Do you mind if I rain check?”

Draco and Hermione got a back booth, and spent the next few hours talking. They walked back to their dorm, and in front of the fireplace, Hermione let him kiss her for the first time.

***

“Harry! Ron! I’m so glad you guys are back! I have so much to tell you guys!” Hermione said. She ran up to them and gave them a big hug. Draco was standing not far behind her.

“Oi! Malfoy, get lost!” Ron yelled.

“Actually, Ron. Malfoy is sort of what I need to tell you about.” Hermione said, and looked at Draco. She held her hand out, and he walked over. “I know this is going to be a lot to take in, but Draco and I are friends now.”

Draco coughed. “Okay, we’re kind of more than friends.” She turned and kissed Draco right on the lips. Ron’s face turned bright red, and Harry’s mouth fell open. Ginny paused mid-stride to her boyfriend, shocked at the scene before her.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Let’s go to the Head Dorm and we can all talk there.” Hermione responded. There were a lot of students returning and too many were staring at the four of them in the entrance hall, so they all made their way to Hermione and Draco's head quarters, where the couple spent the next few hours explaining their Taste of Yule.

***

4 years later:

“I never knew that asking you to meet me under this giant clock here at Honeydukes would lead to a love like I’ve never known. You’ve helped me grow into a man, Hermione. You’ve helped me restore my family name. It was a Christmas miracle then that you agreed to even talk to me after finding out it was me writing to you in a romance novel, but it’ll be a Christmas Honor if you would spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?”

***

2 more years later:

“Mrs. Malfoy, I need you to push!” the healer said.

“Mr. Malfoy! I present you a baby girl! What will you and your wife be naming her?”

“Lyra Rose Malfoy.”

If it wasn’t for _A Taste of Yule_ and the giant clock at Honeydukes, Draco Malfoy may never know what Hermione Granger tasted like, or what it felt like to be loved. Holding his baby girl, he went to introduce her to all of their friends and family waiting outside their hospital room.


End file.
